1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacture of a interferometric sensor component and the implementation of an interferometer to detect a pressure differential in a gas flow path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Respiratory gas flow measurement during the administration of anesthesia, in intensive care environments, and in monitoring the physical condition of athletes and other individuals prior to and during the course of training programs and other medical tests provides valuable information for assessment of cardiopulmonary function and breathing circuit integrity. Many different technologies have been applied to create a flow meter that attempts to meet the demanding requirements of these environments.
Although various other types of pressure measurement apparatus are known, differential pressure flow meters have conventionally been used to obtain respiratory flow measurements. While pressure monitoring is typically performed to measure delivered (i.e., inspired) and exhaled volume by monitoring respiratory mechanics parameters, such as airway pressures, flow rates, and breath volumes, clinicians can better provide quality health care to patients requiring breathing assistance. Additionally, pressure monitoring may be used in conjunction with respiratory gas measurements to assess other respiratory parameters, such as oxygen consumption, carbon dioxide elimination, and even cardiac output or pulmonary capillary blood flow.
Some differential pressure flow meters operate on the basis of Bemoulli's principle: the pressure drop across a restriction is proportional to the volumetric flow rate of the air. The relationship between flow and the pressure drop across a restriction or other resistance to flow is dependent upon the design of the resistance. In some differential pressure flow meters, which are commonly termed “pneumotachs,” the flow restriction has been designed to create a linear relationship between flow and a pressure differential. Such designs include the Fleisch pneumotach, in which the restriction is comprised of many small tubes or a fine screen to ensure laminar flow and a more linear response to flow. Another physical configuration is a flow restriction having an orifice that varies in relation to the flow. However, many known differential pressure flow sensors suffer various deficiencies, depending on the application.